


Movie Night

by Drambean



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drambean/pseuds/Drambean
Summary: KJ and Mac decide to have a movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a re-upload of this fic. I originally took it down because I believed the fic was too out of character and for some other personal reasons. I hope you all enjoy this edited version!

“Come on! Put it in already!” Mac growled impatiently at KJ, who was holding a copy of Nightmare On Elm Street, even though it was only mid-January and nowhere near Halloween time.

“I’m putting it in! I don’t know why you want to watch this of all things,” KJ muttered angrily. She managed to shove the cassette into the T.V. and sat on the pile of blankets the two of them had made on the floor.

Once all of the girls had returned to 1988, they had all come back horrified at what they had seen. No amount of wishful thinking could erase what they had all found out about themselves. They had all decided it would be better if they didn’t talk about it, so they didn’t. It was much easier if they all pretended life was normal. 

The one thing that had come out of being pin-holed through time was a decision to stay close with one another. It had seemed crazy that the four of them would drift apart from each other, so they decided that it was never going to happen. That meant every Friday was movie night. The girls would all meet in one of their houses and pick out a movie to watch, complete with snacks and copious amounts of blankets. This week, however, Erin was at one of Missy’s school events and Tiffany was busy planning over college with her parents. Mac and KJ were stuck together, which definitely wasn’t a great thing.

Although the four of them had all decided to never discuss what they had seen while time traveling, it still didn’t erase the fact that KJ and Mac had kissed. KJ wasn’t really sure what she was to Mac. Was she just a friend, or something more? KJ wasn’t completely sure what she wanted, either. 

“Finally!” The screen glowed and Mac sprang up to turn the lights off. 

The opening credits began playing, and KJ could feel herself filling with unease as she prepared to watch this horror movie. She wasn’t exactly sure why Mac loved horror movies so much, but KJ hated them. Around Halloween, they could be tolerated, but at any other time in the year it was unnatural to watch them. KJ wrapped her blanket around herself tighter and brought her popcorn closer. 

“Are you seriously scared, Kaje?” Mac asked with a smirk.

“No way!” KJ scoffed back. She hated to lie, but there was no way she was going to tell Mac that a stupid movie was freaking her out.

The first scene started to play, and KJ felt her insides turn to jelly. The music made her uneasy and the pitch blackness of the room made KJ want to close her eyes and curl into a little ball. Mac, however, sat up straight, eyes glued onto the screen and practically leaning into the television. The other girl had always been a horror fan, something KJ had never been able to understand. Mac had always been drawn to the macabre especially, suggesting a horror movie every movie night. This was the first time KJ had actually let Mac play a horror movie. 

Even though KJ hated horror, when Mac was enraptured by a film she almost didn’t look angry for once. The other girl had to admit that it was actually kind of adorable, and she hoped her blush wasn’t noticeable in the darkness.

As much as she had tried to force them away, KJ couldn’t deny her feelings for Mac. When she had finally kissed Mac, it felt like things were finally looking up for her. Of course, that feeling would be brutally ripped away once they were all separated by Clone Erin, but for a moment, everything felt alright. KJ wished she could feel that again. Life had been normal since their return to 88’, but something was missing. She had tasted bliss, and now that she knew what it was like, there was no going back. 

“Kaje, did you see that?” Mac practically shouted. 

Broken out of her trance, KJ looked at the T.V. to watch the grotesque scene unfolding in front of her. 

“I really don’t see why we have to watch this,” KJ muttered, turning pale.

“Do you need me to sit next to you?” Mac asked sarcastically.

KJ just scowled at Mac, but internally, she really did wish the other girl would sit next to her. 

Almost as if Mac could read KJ’s thoughts, Mac scooted closer to KJ. The smaller girls arm rested on KJ’s arm, and KJ became painfully aware of the heat flushing to her face. 

“I don’t even understand why you like these movies. There’s no plot. It’s just a bunch of blood and gore,” KJ complained through gritted teeth and shut eyes. 

“No way!” Mac protested. “These are the best movies. There is a plot, which you would know if you weren’t so busy over there pissing yourself.”

“Whatever,” KJ huffed. She narrowed her eyes at Mac, who in turn grinned back at KJ.

“You know I’m right,” Mac bragged, jabbing KJ in the stomach with her elbow. “Calm down, though. It’s just a dumb movie.” She added with a laugh. 

Slowly, Mac’s hand slid onto KJ’s. KJ’s eyes shot open, and her chest tightened. What was happening? Did Mac want KJ to make a move? 

Ever since they had returned to 1988, Mac hadn't said anything about the two of them kissing on the rooftop in 2171. KJ had just assumed Mac didn't want to talk about it, so KJ left it alone. She didn't want to make Mac angry or jeopardize their friendship. Now, though, she started to wonder if she should have brought it up.

KJ could feel her hands begin to sweat, but she knew that if she moved her hand away, Mac would move away. Not wanting to drive the other girl away, KJ just watched the rest of the movie in silence with her head rested on Mac's shoulder.

“So, what’d you think?” Mac asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“It was alright for a horror movie,” KJ surrendered. 

“I knew you’d come around.” Mac let out a rare smile, and KJ couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how the other girl's hand felt on hers.

Mac leaned in, and KJ leaned in so that their lips were almost touching. 

“I think we should have movie night again, just the two of us,” KJ breathed. The words spilled out of her mouth and as soon as she said them she regretted them. She hadn't meant to say anything, but she just couldn't help herself around Mac. 

“I think that’d be a great idea.” Mac closed the gap so her lips touched KJ’s and kissed her, resting her hands on KJ's waist. KJ kissed Mackenzie back until she realized she needed to breathe, and pulled away. 

"Wow," KJ exhaled and just smiled. She was grinning like an idiot and felt like her entire body was filled with helium. Now her stomach was twisting even more than it had been during the movie. "That was...nice."

"Yeah, it was," Mac replied, sighing. In the darkness, Mac wrapped her arm around the taller girl, still smiling that rare smile.


End file.
